A keyboard is a standard part of a desktop computer. It allows a user to enter data, compose written verbiage and do other useful tasks. The keyboard includes one or more keys with symbols such as the letters A–Z and numbers and punctuation marks. A keyboard may also typically includes additional keys of various sizes such as a space bar, an enter key and the like.
Keyboards typically come in two basic configurations: wired and wireless. While wired keyboards are generally less expensive, wireless keyboards are becoming more popular because they eliminate the need for cords that otherwise clutter up the workspace. Thus, both types of keyboards are found in a variety of settings, depending on what is needed.
One consequence of the proliferation of computers and associated keyboards is that keyboards are now being used in a variety of settings outside of office spaces and other standard work places. This has increased the keyboard's exposure to various environmental factors. For example, users drink various liquids while working with computers and keyboards. On occasion a user will inadvertently spill the liquid and the increase usage along with the variations in locations increases the odds that liquid will be spilt on the keyboard.
As can be appreciated, spilling plain water on a keyboard can be a problem because the water may cause the electrical keyboard circuit to short out and/or corrode. This problem is further exasperated when liquids such as coffee, soft drinks or juices are spilled on the keyboard. Even if the liquid does not short out the circuitry of keyboard or cause corrosion, once the liquid evaporates the keyboard keys are likely to stick because of the residue left behind. Therefore, once a liquid is spilled on the keyboard its useful life is typically substantially reduced.
Another issue with keyboards is that they tend to be unsanitary. Studies have shown that keyboards have high levels of bacteria on the keys. While this has potential health ramifications for a solitary user, the potential spread of bacteria and viruses is a serious issue in facilities such as hospitals where multiple users may use a single keyboard over a period of time. Unfortunately, standard keyboards are poorly suited to cleaning. While it is possible to use a plastic cover over the keyboard, this has a negative impact on the user's ability to use to keyboard and therefore is undesirable.